


voice

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: music is all around us...





	1. Chapter 1

Fuck. Fuck. Fuuuuuuuuck ... why today?   
This cold and high temperature Jude didn't have for years. Why just today when they called it audition. He tried to replace the term, but they said If it doesn't come, let him postpone for the next year. He decides cann't give up now.

There were a lot of people waiting in the lobby. Or just in silence or silently singing or talking, they try to put away trembling. He took several pills but felt even worse. To get everything up, he got a high number and he'll have to wait a long time.  
He didn't tell anyone to go to audition. He wanted to surprise his mother, but how it all looked that will not happen.  
He was aware of having a godson voice, but he had a big problem. He was terribly shy. Nevertheless, he decided to try to overcome himself and his fears. It cann't be so terrible, he guess ...

They tell him he's next in line. Jude got up and approached. While waiting for the queue, he is afraid he willn't fall from weakness, rather than scare the masses of people he sees in the audience.  
When he finally came out on stage after a candidate whose performance soon ended, he barely stands on his feet.  
He presented himself and answered a few questions, uncertain even as he asked him exactly. Then he can hear the first tones of "Who's lovin you ... Jackson 5", take a deep breath, closed his eyes and start ...  
When the song finishes, as if awakened from the trance, he hears ovations from the audience. He looks half-witted in standing ovations of the jury, although cann't remember a single tone he sang.   
Another two minutes is trying to concentrate on comments, so when he hears four yes, heading toward the exit.  
Although the host wants to ask him something more, Jude strenuous on the first chair he sees "excuse me, I'm not well" Man asks him if he needs anything that he shakes his head and says he will just sit down a bit.

When he comes home he falls into bed while audience's ovations are still ringing in his ears. He is still ill and weak, but happy that he hasn't been for a long time. So it looks like this is when your dreams come true?

***

Zero looks at some boring game on TV. His whole life was music, and sometimes he liked to deal with something else, to break the monotony and turn thoughts.  
He was almost overwhelmed when the cell phone rang. Lionel call, his assistant for years. She certainly wants to boast her new shoes or something like that. Does she have no friends? Maybe he could ignore it? But today is a good will, so she answered her "Hello love?" ready for anything that this conversation brings.  
In his happiness from the first sentence, he realizes that it is not a banal thing. Lionel wants to release him the recording from the audition. "Lionel, you know I believe in your estimates, but cann't that wait tomorrow?" Zero is already ready to lower the handset when she does what she usually does, just let the music. He knows that Zero doesn't fall on long talk and fasting, it is best to go straight to the thing.

Zero a couple of seconds listen to the introductory music and already rolls eyes. God Lord, how many times have heard this on the auditions, but then the voice of the boy is withdrawn. He estimates he has 18 maybi 19 years.  
The production has been practiced for almost two decades. There's nothing he didn't hear. And good and bad, and exterminating and catastrophic. This was something different from all that. A voice that seems to embracing, comfort, caress, and then reject and destroy you for all other lovers, and leave you on a desperate island to endure to the end of the ages.  
A voice full, velvety, gentle, at times cruel, but one must surely never be forgotten. Zero has rarely encountered such a thing all these years, actually this was another time.

The woman he once had heard, one night when he just started to work, was the first time.  
Lionel seems to have something to say yet, but he tells her to send the recordings, and he is clumsily say goodbye.

While waiting, he remembers that night.   
After dinner, they went to a small club where played jazz. He was astonished when pregnant woman came to the stage, but when she started singing, he feel the same as felt when the boy was singing.  
After that night he tried to find out her name or where he could find her, but she disappeared without a trace.  
Is this possible? Somehow he never believed in coincidence ...


	2. Chapter 2

Zero plays snapshot all night, again and again. It looks like a siren call. Causes of sorrow and at the same time offers comfort. He so vivid remember the beautiful woman he had heard in that club many years ago. The boy looks like at her. Is it possible that this is her son? Jude?  
That name will surely remember. He hoped he wouldn't disappear with some miracle too.

Jude cann't wonder how he managed to pass the audition. Now that he is healthy, everything goes well. From round to round he is better. The songs chosen for him don't represent a special challenge. He can assess who his competition is. Two girls and one boy older than him. On his opinion, they go straight into the finals, along with him, thinking without fake disadvantage.   
The winner will also take a substantial cash benefit, but it doesn't interest him so much. He is more pleased with the fact that he will be able to create his music in the future.

Zero far follows all the events around the competition. Of course there are some candidates who didn't deserve to enter among the best, but as in all the competitions there is also a lot of irregularities.   
It doesn't matter, however, as this is all over, he will wait for the end and strive, hope to cooperate with Jude. He had already in mind a team that would work in his best interests. 

Jude is already used to the scene. It still has the jitters, but it has now moved into the positive energy that pushes him further. Mother is so proud of him.  
She never told him that once sang too. It did not matter, she never regretted not continue career.  
Soon the end is near, there are still a few shows until the final. Jude is among the few of the best. When he goes into the semifinals he decides to play all or nothing and sings his own song.  
The song is great and he is great, but everything is unmanageable and inadequate and ultimately costs him the first place. One of the two girls climbed to the winning podium. Jude doesn't even sad, indeed, this was a wonderful journey. He learned so much, met new people, and most importantly freed the armor he was hiding behind.

Zero talks with some people in the backstage. It's nice to have finished this way. He came to the group among whom Judas stood "Sorry, can we talk?" Jude knows who Zero is. He tries to hide how excited is "Sure". They formally present themselves to each other, although there is no need for it, so Zero continues "Can you come to my office these days, I want to offer you cooperation?" Jude tries not to be embarrassed, just saying "Of course" and taking the number that Zero offers to him, "Call me, so we'll arrange for the term" he said kindly and extended to another group of people.  
Judas finally finds his mother in that crowd and tells her what happened. She hug him "Let's celebrate, for me you are the only winner. Tomorrow is a new day" and already pulls him out.   
"I know mom" Jude followed and just thought, "Who knows what it's coming tomorrow ..."

Zero looks impatiently for the next few days. It was not naive, Jude will now get all kinds of offers. Perhaps he should immediately insist on talking, but he did not want to frighten him. After all these years, he was always excited to find this unbleached diamond. He frightened that Jude had already accepted someone's offer. There was no emotion in this business, especially not this what Jude offered through his songs.

Jude has been setting up impressions for a couple of days and tries to complete some of the obligations that accrued while the competition lasted. Of course they was now bothering him with all kinds of offers, but he had given him time to think about everything before he started the career he wanted so much.


	3. Chapter 3

When one morning Jude appears unexpectedly at the office door, Zero cann't hide his enthusiasm. Let him sit down and ask if he wants something. Jude says it's okay.   
"OK, it's time to see whoever of us wants" Zero begins the story. He is older than a boy who sits across, but has a trembling like never before.  
Jude watches him for a couple of moments. He does not want to be that shy child. He is aware that this man can change his life.  
Zero is first assembled "Listen, I will not lie to you, it will not be easy, it's a thorny way to the star" breathes deeply and continues "We both have something that other wants. If you believe me I will invest all my experience and knowledge to transform your talents In gold."  
Jude watches him carefully. When it comes to an unpleasant break, he realizes that he should say something "I've been following your work, and I like it. With regard to wish, I have only one, I want to work my songs, and I hope you will honestly say are they worth it"  
Zero is more and more like Jude. Although he will have to work a lot, the guy has an attitude. He laughed to encourage him "If you chose my team, I want to be honest from the beginning. We will try and I will trust you. That is a good start."  
Jude agrees. Zero tells him that the lawyer's Contracts will be sent to his address.

Jude is on her way to the house under the impression everything that heard and seen. He liked Zero. He doesn't behave like a big star. He feels serious and honest. In return, Jude is ready to work and hopes will fulfill both his and Zero's expectations.  
He noticed something else. Zero is a handsome man. Jude has only recently acknowledged himself to be more attracted to men than to women. He cann't boast of some great experience, he has only reached the twenties, but he hoped that he wouldn't feel uncomfortable in his company. First and foremost, it is necessary to learn to separate the business from private. He hoped he would be smart enough.  
Zero thinks of everything when Jude leaves. He spun with some special energy, and he was not even aware of it. That could be a good basis. Jude wants to make his music, why not? They can try different approaches, so they will find some model they will work on. Jude's voice just needs the right music to make it into the musical sky.

Jude is waiting for her mother to come to work, so she tells her what he has arranged. She says he's old enough to decide what he wants. This is his way, and she will help him whatever he needs and be always up to.  
After a couple of days, Jude's contracts are taken over by the attorney to review. After that, he and Zero sign up and their co-operation can officially begin.  
Zero invites Jude and his mother to dinner to celebrate. That evening they get to know a little bit better. Now he's even convinced that she is. Of course something older, but she remembered her well. Both are dear and natural, see that working with Jude will be a pleasure. The start of work Zero is announced for a few days.   
They thanked him for all and go to home, while Zero looked for them some time, thinking that fate sometimes plays with all of us.


	4. Chapter 4

Jude didn't expect to be so hard. They worked practically day and night. They found a compromise: part of the song will be chosen by the Zero Team, and part be Jude's authoring works.  
Jude is persistent and functional, and Zero does everything to make it easier. Although they mostly talk about music, Zero has somehow learned about Jude's private life. He was pretty mature for his years. He've always lived with his mother, who struggled only to be good to him. Nonetheless, Jude is a good and nurtured child. Obviously, he doesn't know about his mother's career before his birth. There is no point for Zero to say that, so let stay on it.  
Jude sees how much Zero effort is investing in everything he does. Over time, they got drawn to each other. Joint co-operation is successful because they hold agreement from the beginning, they trust each other.

Almost all the album has been completed, there are still some finishing touches. Jude has done his part, the rest will be complete the Zero team. One thing that cann't be agreed upon is the name of the album. Zero suggests a more lucrative name, and Jude is more for something moderate. Although Zero knows this job well, he is inclined to give up. Perhaps Jude's music would really suit a gentler and sophisticated name, what kind of Jude was.  
"Morning Star" came out on the day of Zero's birthday. It was not intentional, but he was glad. Zero brings them all out for dinner, to celebrate one and the other occasion. Jude like the team so he was totally relaxed. It's nice to have them all over his project.

Jude that night of excitement cann't sleep. He no longer have any influence on what's going to happen. Music must find its way to listeners.  
Zero explained to him that it would take some time for the PR service to do his job to help the album's success on the market. And after that, everything will depend on how much attention is drawn to. He was generally satisfied with everything they did, which was already a sufficient incentive.  
Jude next day take mom to dinner. They have been seeing a little lately. Now he wanted to celebrate with her. Mother knows how much Jude has changed and how pleased he is.   
She still doesn't mention her musical past. Maybe one day...

After a couple of months, Zero is pleased with the sale of the album. Jude is just a beginner. He plans to start the next phase soon. Concerts.

Unlike most people in this business, Zero had only two long serious relationships. First of all, as quite young, she started dating a girl from school, which ended a few years after without any drama. Then he met Adam. They lived for years together, until Adam was suddenly sick and died too fast. Since then, he was single and sometimes wondered if he would stay that way forever.  
He worries for something else. For a long time his life revolved around Jude only. He is now wondering if wasn't bound to Jude for the wrong reasons.  
He notices that Jude looks at him several times when he thinks he is not looking. He tried to make everything between them strictly professional. He had never even screamed in a foolish way.  
Jude was so young, just at the beginning of his career. He didn't want to threaten that. If someone here needs to be smart and steady it's him.

Jude was fascinated by everything that was happening around him. Most with Zero. He hoped nobody noticed that his gratitude and admiration went to something else. Jude fell in love. He didn't want to disappoint Zero. He was his mentor, and he knew he would never hurt or exploit him.   
But when he stayed alone in his room, he would imagine Zero hands on his skin, Zero lips on his own. Several times he woke up from the wet dreams of Zero. He was most afraid that Lionel would not find out. She was Zero longtime friend. She was protectively, and sometimes would look at him as if he were reading his thoughts. Jude nevertheless hoped that this would be like any youthful love.  
He will soon be on the tour. Less will be seen. He hoped that segregation would help to see things from a certain distance.  
For some time they play from coast to coast promoting album. He's struggling, but doing what he's always wanted. Intensity of feeling toward Zero was reduced to a tolerable measure.

One night in the audience, he seemed to see Zero. When he realizes that's really him, he can not help himself, overwhelmed by emotions. Some weird chemistry flows among them.  
After the concert, Zero praised them all. He talks a bit with everyone and with Jude too. He was guilty of intensity of what he felt for him, but ten times stronger, if it possible. Jude wants to run away as soon as possible, and apologizes for his tiredness and goes to his room.  
Zero looks a bit disappointed after him, but he understands. The tour lasts for a long time, this is hard work for all of them. After some more time with the band he retires to his room. Tomorrow he has a meeting in town, so he returns to LA. He's happy with everything that's going on around the project.   
Public performance of songs is always good PR.  
Jude is far from being rested. He has a feeling that will explode. He goes up and down the room. From that brief conversation he realized that Zero remained until tomorrow, meaning that they so close.

He sat up, got up, went to the window, sat back, took a deep breath ... so decide... He calls the reception desk to ask the room number, and now while standing in front of his door, he finally knocks, not knowing what to say or do if he opens ...


	5. Chapter 5

They both look at each other, knowing why Jude came. Zero struggles to remember why this is a bad idea, but when Jude comes in and pushes him toward the interior of the room, he forgets everything.   
He feels his lips of his own and his hands wandering around his body. He feels like he's back for the first time. Jude nervousness and shyness completely vanished at the moment when he closed the door behind. He pushes him slowly toward the armchair, and Zero is completely relieved. He looks at Jude who has fallen on his knees and stripped his trousers together with boxer.  
When he releases his penis, he looks at him and smiles puzzledly. He put his arm around his cock and pulled a few times, then put it in his mouth and suck. Zero is crazy about everything Jude works around his crotch. Quietly groan while senses that his orgasm grows and huddles in one place. They are both surprised when the cum expires to Jude's mouth.  
Jude swallowed and shamelessly licked his lips. Kissed his stomach and chest gently climbs to his lips. Zero still has the feeling that his whole body is torn, and Jude helps him get caught. Both stod up and Zero almost fell as he forgot his clothes still around his ankles.   
Both laugh when Jude accepted him into the embrace. He sits back in the chair and Jude helps him get rid of the clothes. Zero resumed completely naked. Jude is still dressed. He feels a painful erection in his jeans, more when he looks at the man standing in front of him. Zero is a beautiful man and very aware of it. He came close to him and helped Jude get rid of the clothes too and then took him to the bed ...

The morning has already moved away when Zero is hearing an alarm. He looked at the clock, there was still time for the meeting, and then his eyes fell to the sleeping Jude beside him. He cann't help, just smiles. Reached out and passed his fingers through Jude wrinkled hair. Remembering what they had been doing last night made him blush. He got up and went to the shower, beaming.  
He is thinking of what happened with the feeling of guilt, but also the happiness that flashes somewhere in the bottom of the womb. And he doesn't hear when Jude comes in and stood behind him, and embrace him with a strong hand. He turned to him and kissed him.  
Jude is so cute yet sleepy "Where are you going?" asks him quietly.  
Zero is tempted to cancel the meeting but cann't be unprofessional "Will he wait for me?" Jude laughs and dribbles up to the bed and lie challenging, totally naked "Are you sure you have to go?" Zero laughs and sits next to him "I must, but you sleep, it was a tough night" he kissed him and started to dress "OK, but when you come back you have to make it up somehow" Jude is almost asleep again. Zero kissed him again and covered him, and quietly shut the door when he left.

He never felt like this, even with Adam. They spent one night together, but Zero knows this is something more. He has a sense of guilt over his years, but it doesn't seem to matter to Jude.  
After the meeting, Jude was greeted with a lunch. While they eat, they can not take their hands off one another. They laugh, make love, eat, drink ...  
"Tonight we play" Jude says sadly "where are you going to be?" Zero hugged him. "Well, here, I took a couple of free days." Jude breathes. "Yes, do you want me to show you town?" Zero cann't hide how happy he is "Sure".  
When Jude rest, the days were spent together wandering around the city or making love. At night, Jude sang. Jude was happy as the day he passed the audition. Now he just had all he wanted. He hoped that Zero would not easily give up on him. He was young but he knew what he wanted.

Time is coming and Zero must return to LA. Jude has an obligation for a while to be on the tour.  
When Zero returns to an empty apartment, he misses him already. He feels guilty again because he is much older and perhaps he should be smarter. But do not pass a full week Zero finds himself traveling to the town where Jude sings.  
When Jude returns, he finds Zero asleep. He undress and lie beside him and only hugs him firmly. As he falls into sleep, he hopes that this will never end, no matter what.  
Almost every weekend Zero comes to where they play. When Jude finally returns home, first goes to her mother. As soon as she goes to work, Jude is in record time ahead of Zero's door. They sit on the couch and watch the movie. Jude wants to find out more about him and so much talk. Zero likes to tell him, especially in this case he doesn't want any secrets. Obviously this is not a passing thing. Both are aware of this.

They agree to tell Mia, Jude's mother. They do not need any public announcements, their life is their thing.  
Mia and Jude invite him for a few days for lunch. Although she is somewhat skeptical, doesn't want to interfere. They have grown up, and they seem to agree very well.  
While Jude talks to the cell phone. Mia and Zero talk. Zero tells her to remember her performance. She turned frightened, hoping Jude didn't hear. Zero looked at her "I will not tell him, but you consider, he might want to know" Mia thanked him "Maybe one day" and Zero misgive there is a story behind it...


End file.
